Lord Van Bloot
Lord Van bloot is an UnderWorld creature. Once second-in-command of the UnderWorld army. Character Origins of Van bloot Chaor's second-in-command, an UnderWorlder with plans to overthrow Chaor. He makes his home in the castle called Gothos Tower. Van bloot eventually ends up shoveling coal for the M'arrillians after he fled from the UnderWorld. Later, he's informed about the secrets of Dranikus Threshold by Klay. With the knowledge of the threshold in hand, he planned to use Dranikus Threshold to go back in time and conquer all of Perim. Najarin and creatures from the other tribes eventually manage to prevent that from happening. Appearance Lord Van Bloot resembles a male harpy mixed with a skeleton. He features blue skin that closely resembles bones, as well as a mechanical, red eye. His huge, black, feathery wings allow him to reach high speeds while in flight. He is seen wearing a fur loincloth and metal armguards. Most of his head remains shaven to further reinforce his skeletal-like appearance, but he does possess a long, slim, orange ponytail. Background Information He is one of a few Under Wolders that can fly excluding Takinom, his voice is almost reminiscent of Robin Atkin Downes and Mark Hamill Personality and Behaviour Lord Van Bloot is a powerfull Underworld Creature who thinks highly of himself. This high self image leaves him power hungry and greedy as he tries to take the Underworld from Chaor. Lord Van Bloot is cunning and intelligent, therefore his plans are usually nearly foolproof. The name Lord Van Bloot may be from the German words "Lord Von Blut" (pronounced the same way) which stands for Lord of blood, this fits his character as he appears unafraid of sheading someone's blood. Lord Van Bloot is a enemy of Chaor, due to all the conflict which always leads to Lord Van Bloot's defeat. Trying to be on the winning team in M'arrillian Invaders of the Chaotic series, he is controlled by the mind controlling Marillians. Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies Lord Van Bloot has only one ally and he is Skartalas; his followers are Atrapol, Krekk, Skithia, Galmedar, Ghuul, Zamool, Klay, and Krystella. Enemies Chaor, Takinom, Agitos anyone who supports Chaor and Chaor's armies. He is also enemies with the other tribes in Perim, known as the Mipedians, Danians, and Overworlders. TV Show Chaotic Appearances Episodes: *Dual, Duel (Part One) *Dual, Duel (Part Two) *Lord of Treachery *Fighting Friendly *Fallen Hero *A Rare Hazard (Kaz's Lord Van Bloot gets coded by Tom's Najarin) *Threshold of Destruction Card or Scan owners *Krystella *Klay *Kaz *peyton *Tom *MattMeister Quotes: *"I may serve Chaor, but in time, Chaor will serve me!" - Lord Van Bloot Gallery Vanbloot.png Lord Von Bloot.jpg g.png|Lord Van Bloot standing before what he thinks is a defeated Chaor Notes *Lord Van Bloot apppears to have always had plans to conquer the under world *Later on Van Bloot invades the Underworld but retreats after Chaor takes the capital back and surrounds him. *What happend to Van Bloot after Najarin destroyed the threshold is yet to be known. Related Articles *Link External Links *Link Title Category:UnderWorld Creatures Category:UnderWorld Conquerors Category:UnderWorld Muges Category:UnderWorlders Category:UnderWorld Minions Category:Creatures With Earth Category:Gothos Phalanx